Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power conversion technique for charging a capacitive load.
Background Art
PTL 1 describes a power supply control apparatus that charges a capacitive load using a direct current power supply. The power supply control apparatus described in PTL 1 is provided with a main storage device, a capacitive load connected between power lines of the main storage device, and an auxiliary storage device disposed between the power lines of the main storage device and connected parallel to the capacitive load via a bidirectional converter. Power supply/reception between the main storage device and the auxiliary storage device is performed using the bidirectional converter. The power supply control apparatus described in PTL 1 supplies power of the auxiliary storage device to the capacitive load using the bidirectional converter, thereby charging the capacitive load until the voltage thereof becomes equal to the voltage of the main storage device.